


Bunny on the Job

by whereskatie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bonnie Needs A Hug, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), and there's a murder case too, and they have a sister too, bonnie & mike schmidt are siblings, bonnie's parents fucking suck, freddy's dad got BEEF w someone, freddy's dad is trying his best, i started this in middle school OOF, lots of tea to spill, oh yeah bonnie's a girl in this, ok that's enough tags have funnnnnnn, they're all human but the animatronics still exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereskatie/pseuds/whereskatie
Summary: Growing up in a neglected household, a young Bonnie cherished the time she spent with her three best friends at the new pizza place down the road...until her family decided to move away, forcing Bonnie to leave her beloved friends and town behind.Now a college student returning to her hometown, a sudden death in the family prompts Bonnie to return to the pizza place on a whim for a dangerous task and an unexpected reunion.A lot has happened since she first left, and she finds herself warped in the dark secrets behind the town and the pizza place she knew and loved.(Now also on Wattpad @sephorabunny08)
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 2





	1. when life was good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a little bit of bonnie's backstory:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> i'm SO happy i'm finally publishing this story, it's been in the works for literal YEARS.  
> this has gone through several different plots and ideas over the time i've been working on it, and it's finally at a place where it makes sense in my mind!  
> although my fnaf phase is LONG gone, i still enjoyed writing this fic, and i can't wait to continue!

Life is fun when you’re young. You’re not worried about responsibilities or drama. You learn about growing up through a sugar-coated lens and dream of all the freedom. You hope your friendships continue for years and years, assuming life gets even better with age.

Until you grow up, or shit happens, or both.

In my case, life was fun until I was six. From then on, shit happened, and I had to grow up.

I used to have three best friends: Flynn, Chrissy, and Freddy. We did everything together (keep in mind that we were kids and couldn’t do many things, so maybe not everything), from having sleepovers to giving each other nicknames, and even spending the holidays together. I think I saw my friends more than I saw my parents, which was odd to think about.

Flynn was the oldest in the group, so he would always pretend to be in charge. He also had a strange obsession with pirates and would often speak in a pirate accent (to the best of a mumbling toddler’s ability). We called him “Foxy” because his celebrity crush was Megan Fox. Chrissy was the most energetic one, which meant she got in trouble often and broke things easily. We called her “Chica” because she would make chicken noises to cheer everyone up. And Freddy was the friend I felt the closest to. We had the typical preschool wedding and held hands during class, and his family used to let me stay over when things didn’t feel right at home. 

Freddy’s father, Arthur Fazberg, was in the process of creating a restaurant for kids, something like a Chuck E. Cheese’s, with games and food, called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. He also designed four characters to serve as company mascots, each one representing a different member of my friend group. Freddy’s was a bear, mine was a bunny, Chica’s was a chicken, and Foxy’s was a fox. Stemming off of the Chuck E. Cheese’s idea even more, Mr. Fazberg wanted the characters to perform as animatronics. However, he had a degree in graphic design and knew nothing about robotics, so a local electrician built the characters for him.

My friends and I were around six years old when the restaurant was ready to open. I remember going to opening day with everyone to cut the ribbon and see the first animatronic performance. I’m going to be honest, the animatronics looked horrendously scary, but I knew those characters were simply there to honor us, which took away some of the fear.

A couple nights later, my parents sat me, my older brother Mike, and my older sister Brandy down at the dinner table and told us some news: we were moving. Apparently this was in the works for years, and they kept this a secret from us. I remember crying for hours that night while my parents, more than happy about the move, weren’t comforting me and were too busy celebrating. Looking back at it now, and knowing how attached I was to that town and my friends, I think it wasn’t wrong of me to be upset. I was a child, and change wasn’t something I could accept in the blink of an eye. If they had told us earlier, then maybe I would be able to accept the change a little more, but they waited until a week before we had to move. A week. That was pretty inconsiderate of them.

It wasn’t long before the day had finally come for my family to leave, so I met my friends down at the restaurant for one last goodbye. I hugged Foxy first, who was on the verge of crying as he wrapped his arms around me.

“May the force be with ye, bunnybutt.”

“Goodbye, Foxy. Keep adventuring for me, okay?”

“Of course.”

Chica was my next goodbye, who almost tackled me to the ground with her hug.

“Sleepovers will never be the same without you, y’know that, Bon?”

“I’ll roll out an extra sleeping bag every night for you.”

“BON STOP, YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY!!” she said, shaking me.

Last but not least was Freddy, who already had a few tears rolling down his face. He seemed to be holding on for dear life, resting his head on my shoulder.

“Please, Bon, don’t *sniff* leave...Bonnnnnn….” Freddy managed to say through his excessive crying and mumbling.

“Aw, Freddy, you know I don’t want to leave.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” By that point, I was full on sobbing. Then I heard the car horn from outside. My parents were here to pick me up. I reluctantly let go of Freddy’s hug. “Well, guys, it’s been nice. Hope to see you all soon! Goodbye!” I waved one last time before going out the door and into the car.

I thought about them every day. I left out a sleeping bag and hugged a picture of the four of us every night. They were my second family. I wish we never moved. Life wasn’t fun anymore, especially knowing I wouldn’t be growing up with them by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! the next few chapters should be out soon! thank you for reading!


	2. when love is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddy's new security guard isn't doing too hot, and neither is bonnie.
> 
> WARNING: death and brief descriptions of violence
> 
> this chapter's brutal and i'm so sorry.

“Brandy, do know where my charger is?”

“Yeah, it’s plugged into the car.”

Brandy just graduated college, and she recently moved into her own apartment. Knowing how ignorant and inconsiderate our parents were over the years, she let me and Mike move in with her. After keeping the secret about moving from us, they also missed all the parent-teacher conferences, winter and spring concerts, and even our high school graduations. Anyway, they sucked and I’m so happy I yeeted out of there by the time I started college.

After Brandy graduated, she landed a teaching position at a children’s dance studio, which was located in the town we moved from several years ago. It made sense that her apartment would be there too. In no way was she financially struggling in her job, but since I was busy with online college courses, Mike decided he would also get a job to support the apartment costs. Funny enough, he landed a security guard position at Freddy’s. Maybe if it works out, this could be a chance for me to reconnect with my old friends!

That night, I drove Mike to the restaurant, but didn’t see any of my friends there. Maybe they all moved too. Anyway, I asked him to call me in case of an emergency, told him I loved him, and drove off. Six hours later, at 5:30 AM, I got a call.

“Holy...fucking shit...Bonnie...They’re alive...” Mike panted.

“Who’s alive?”

“TH-THE ROBOTS...THE THINGS-WHATEVER, THEY’RE ALIVE! ONE IS AT MY DOOR AND MY OFFICE HAS THREE PERCENT POWER LEFT! I’M SCARED I’M GONNA DIE, BONNIE!!”

“I’m on the way. Do you think you can be outside in five minutes?”

“I...ummmmm...hhhhh...I can try.”

“Stay on the line. I’m coming.” I sprinted outside to my car and started driving. While Mike was talking, I started hearing some strange noises through the phone.

“I can maybe go out the right hallway...OH SHIT THE DUCK IS COMING CLOSER!!!”

“Then go the other way???”

“I CAN’T!! I’M AT ZERO PERCENT NOW AND THE BEAR IS ON THE OTHER SIDE!! I’M CORNERED!!”

“Is there anything else you can do???”

“BONNIE, I CAN’T LEAVE!! I’M STUCK!” I heard the sound of a fuse stopping. All of a sudden, a familiar song started playing through Mike’s phone. It was Freddy’s theme, the Toreador March. I knew it all too well from how often it played when the place first opened. But this wasn’t the same song I knew and loved. It sounded like a creepy music box in a horror movie, cheerful at the wrong time. And then the song ended. The end was near.

“I love you, Bonnie...”

“I...love you too, Mikey.” And then I heard a growling scream, followed by a phone dropping.

_Freddy Fazbear killed my brother._

I pulled into the parking lot a minute too late. I shut the car off, ended the call, and straight up broke down. My brother, my dearest Mikey, my favorite person, who I loved, trusted, and respected very much, took his last breath in that building. He was murdered in a place I always associated with happiness, friendship, and memories. Those animatronics represent me and my friends, and now they’re nothing more than cold-blooded killers. I put my head in my hands, sinking into my seat. If only his night lasted thirty minutes more. If only his office had a higher battery percentage. I don’t know how I could tell Brandy, or even my parents if they still gave a shit, but I knew I had to tell someone.

I had been crying in my car for half an hour when I realized it was 6 AM. Brandy was probably awake and getting ready for work. I dialed her number and made the call no sibling should ever make.

“Bonnie, you had me scared shitless! Where are you?”

“Mike...called me from Freddy’s at 5:30.” I said calmly, knowing the more I say, the more I’ll cry. “He was in...d-danger...at work, so I drove there as fast as I could...h-hoping I could...pick him up early. But...I heard...th-through the call...the anim-...the animatronics...they...they killed him. M-m..m-mike isn’t coming home....and I’m still in the parking lot at Freddy’s. I got there one minute too late. I missed him by  _ one...minute _ ...I feel like such an asshole-”

“There’s no way…”

“I’m sending you the audio from our call.” I quickly sent the audio file to her and waited for her response. A few minutes later, I got a reaction. I heard whimpers and sniffles from the other side of the line.

“B-B-BONNIE...H-...HOLY SHIT...You weren’t kidding. I...I’m shocked...he’s gone, honey.”

“D-do we need to...tell Mom and Dad?”

“They haven’t talked to us since we left. We’re dead to them and they’re dead to us. They could care less.” Brandy said, trying to hold onto an ounce of strength.

“You’re right. We were closer to him. He meant the world to us. It’s like someone just ate a chunk of the world…” I stopped for a second when a thought popped into my head. “Brandy, how would you feel...if I took over Mike’s job?”

“Bonnie. Are you drunk? Are you high? Are you mad?”

“I’m serious.”

“Honey, we lost Mikey to those...things. I can’t lose you too.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“Come home first, and we’ll talk about it. Plus I miss you.”

“Miss you too.” I hung up the call and turned on the car. “Goodbye Mikey. I love you...so much.” I said before exiting the parking lot and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SO SO SORRY  
> this hurt to write, i promise the next few chapters won't be as sad or as brutal.  
> i'm feel the need to keep apologizing for this :((


	3. when opportunities arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like freddy's is hiring again!
> 
> guess who decides to apply on a whim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!
> 
> this is a relatively harmless chapter, unless you're uncomfortable with topics revolving around a funeral (the topic doesn't last long though)
> 
> you'll be seeing a lot of arthur fazberg in this chapter! it was such a pleasure writing arthur and he deserves protecc 100%
> 
> enjoy!

The funeral service took place two days after Mike’s death. It was a private service, only me, Brandy, some relatives we kept in touch with, some of Mike’s friends and their families, and our dog. We also reached out to Arthur Fazberg, since he’s in charge of the place that took our dear Mikey away, and we were grateful that he attended the funeral and paid his respects.

“Bonnie!!”

“Mr. Fazberg!!”

“I can’t believe it! Little Bonnie Schmidt is all grown up!”

“Thank you so much for being here.” I immediately pulled him into a tight embrace when I saw him, as he immediately started expressing how much guilt he had. I knew it wasn’t his fault that the animatronics did what they did. He didn’t even know they could walk off the stage, let alone be capable of murdering an employee until he learned about Mike’s death.

After talking with Brandy two nights ago and getting her opinion and (hesitant) approval, I told Mr. Fazberg my plans to take over Mike’s job, and he warned me not to risk my life unless I really wanted to. Now that he was aware of the dangers of his animatronics, he knew anyone who would be hired later could be in danger. But that was a risk I was willing to take. The interview would be on Friday.

Once the service was over and dear Mikey was laid in the ground, I was a sobbing mess. I clinged onto Brandy for dear life, trying to look anywhere but the grave. It was going to be hard living without Mike, and it’s going to hurt, but the best thing I can do is keep living and think of him. Mike wouldn’t want us to lose the light, so the post-funeral service was relatively lighthearted. Everyone gathered at our apartment and we took turns telling our favorite stories about Mike. Tears were shed, but we were having fun remembering him and reliving the times when he was still here.

The next day, Mr. Fazberg called the apartment’s landline, telling me about the updates he’s making for safety reasons, as well as providing more support and care because of my loss. I appreciate him being incredibly understanding of my brother’s death. I learned he even went so far as to update safety protocols and hired a second night guard, as well as other night staff. I learned  _ HE _ was the one who found the body in the morning, called the police, and pressed charges on the electrician in charge of building the animatronics. I learned his name was Billy, and that he and Mr. Fazberg have had a long line of beef pitted against each other, primarily because of Billy’s unprofessionalism.

Soon enough, it was Friday. What a long week. Monday my brother passed away, Wednesday we officially said goodbye, and now today I’m sealing in a decision that could risk my life in the same way his life was taken.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Freddy’s again, I felt a shudder in my shoulders. I could see a glimpse of the scene through the foggy windows as I exited my car. Now an obnoxiously bright purple front door stood in front of me, waiting to grab its next victim. I walked through the door for the first time since I left. Those bitchass robots were on their stages to my left, singing some stupid kids’ song, and I could see a sliver of blood on the Freddy robot’s hand. I assume most of the blood on his body was cleaned off, but the blood on his hand is still there. Kids and their parents were eating pizza, watching the shows, and playing arcade games, having a generally fun time. And waiting for me at the front was Arthur Fazberg, yet again.

I pulled him into another long embrace, thanking him for his care and kindness throughout my loss. Before long, he pulled me into a room, which I assumed to be the security room where I’d be working. The floors were spotless. Thank fuck. If I saw blood on that floor I might have screamed (or broke down crying, or both). 

“So Bonnie, this is the room you’ll be staying in for most of the night. Upon hearing concerns in the past that the bathroom is too far from security, I’ve installed a small restroom connecting to this room. With the new bathroom, you don’t have to go out through the mechanical doors anymore; that wouldn’t be safe knowing the current dangerous state of our animatronics.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Our second hired night guard has worked the position before, so he’ll be here to answer most of your questions about performing the job, and he’ll be with you the entire time throughout your time working here. Also, fucking BILLY installed a short time limit on power, so the second guard is going to bring a generator starting tomorrow.”

“That actually makes things really useful. I appreciate how professional and careful you’re being, now that you know the dangers that exist here.”

“Of course. The last thing I wanted when I opened this place was any sort of danger. I told you before that I pressed charges on Billy, since he didn’t communicate to me how complicated and threatening he built the animatronics to be. And obviously, with Mike’s passing, I knew I need to make sure this place is safe to work at, and incidents like his don’t occur again, especially not with you.”

“Especially not with me? What makes me different?”

“My son and his friends grew up with you. That bunny on the stage represents you. And your brother suffered here and I don’t want you having the same fate.”

“Thank you so much.”

“I promise you utmost respect and safety here. If anything is a problem, the second guard will give you his number, and here’s my number, and the company phone number as well. I’m not shrugging this incident off. What kind of shit manager does that?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repeat after me: fuck billy!!!


End file.
